


Snapshots of Love

by les342



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les342/pseuds/les342
Summary: A series of drabbles showing love through the years, and how it changes.This was created as a gift for @good-mythical-maddi for the 2018 Mythical Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr. I'm not sure how well it fits your prompt, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.





	Snapshots of Love

Link anxiously sat at his desk. Yesterday he’d met a boy, Rhett. They’d stayed in from recess for writing bad words on their desks, coloring pictures of mythical beasts as punishment. 

Rhett seemed nice, but what if it was so he wouldn’t get into more trouble? Link was an only child and didn’t really have any friends. He hoped Rhett would be his friend.

“Link!”

With a smile, Link happily listened as Rhett told him about the toy he brought for show and tell. He didn’t understand why he felt so sure, but he knew they would be best friends.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46395335792/in/dateposted/)

*****

Rhett drove toward Link’s house after school, talking about the latest girl to catch his interest. Link tried to pay attention, but he was confused. He felt jealous when Rhett went out with a girl. Though it was stupid and wrong, Link found himself attracted to his best friend.

“Are you listening?”

“I hear you. Are you going to ask her to prom?”

And with that, Rhett was chattering again, planning for that special night. Link sighed, pushing his feelings aside. It was fine. The important thing was making sure he didn’t do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Rhett.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46395335612/in/dateposted/)

*****

They had moved across the country to follow their dreams, to fulfill the oath they’d made as kids. The trip was filmed for the Mythical Beasts as they had literally danced their way into each new state. It was fun, silly, and something they knew the fans would love.

“You ready?” Rhett asked expectantly.

Link nodded, both excited and nervous. Welcome to California. They had finally made it. There was no way to know what the future would bring, but he knew Rhett would be there. Even if they were never more than friends, Link was eternally grateful for that. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46445953401/in/dateposted/)

*****

Link waited for Rhett to join him on set, reading comments about latest video on his phone. It was the usual. Positive comments, negative comments, and those from people who thought they were a couple. Many comments were about the looks they shared, heart eyes they called it.

It couldn’t be true, could it? He knew how he felt and he was pretty sure that he knew how Rhett felt too. Rhett was just playing it up for the fans. They were best friends, nothing more. Link had long ago accepted it and was more than okay with that.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46445953301/in/dateposted/)

*****

Link stood to follow Rhett out of the doctor’s office. Lost in thought, considering the what ifs, it took a moment before he realized Rhett was speaking to him.

“You okay?”

“Benign. I never knew what a beautiful word that is,” Link said quietly. “What if I lost you?”

“I’m fine.”

“But if you weren’t I…”

“But I am.”

Link reached out for a hug, unsure how the contact would be received. The last week had been torture waiting for the test results, but fear had finally put things into perspective. He would tell Rhett the truth, whatever the consequences.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46395335722/in/dateposted/)

*****

It was New Year’s Eve. The party was in full swing as Link left their guests, following Rhett into the kitchen so he could talk to him alone. The other man had been behaving strangely and he wanted to know why.

“What’s up with you tonight? Are you okay?”

“Nothing’s up. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Really Rhett?” Link knew better.

Rhett looked at him then, nerves and uncertainty clear in his expression. After a few moments of hesitation, he quietly spoke. “After everything that’s happened the last month, the doctors and tests and everything, I’ve been thinking. Things I’ve said or haven’t said. I think it’s time to be honest. Link, I love you. I know you don’t feel the same, but…”

“I love you too.”

“What?”

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, but I was always too afraid to tell you.”

“Boy, we’re pretty stupid, aren’t we?” Rhett asked, laughing in relief.

“Maybe, but does it matter now? Link moved closer, reaching up to hug him.

Then the clock struck midnight, the sound of their friends singing Auld Lang Syne faded into the background as they finally came together for their first kiss.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46445953201/in/dateposted/)

*****

Link sat by Rhett, warm in front of the fireplace. It was their anniversary and they had decided to stay in for the evening.

Rhett held a photo album, opening it as he settled in, following tradition. Each year they looked at it, talking, laughing, reliving memories. Then they would add the newest photos at the end.

“Ten years, but really it’s been almost fifty, hasn’t it?” Link asked, tears in his eyes. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I don’t know,” Rhett said as he leaned in slowly for a kiss. “I ask myself the same question every day.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/37106853@N06/46395335922/in/dateposted/)


End file.
